


Virus

by Ways



Series: Code July 2020 [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: XANA found it amusing that they would misjudge him.
Series: Code July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> 1st prompt for Code July. "Virus"

A Virus?

That’s what they called him, a virus.

He found it quite humorous, honestly.

That they would misevaluate him in this way, call him some sort of evil thing that needed to be stopped. Yet he supposed that it was common of lesser beings like them.

It couldn’t be helped. Giving labels to things that they didn’t understand was built directly into their coding. Why even Jeremie, who he had some semblance of respect for, would often call him that.

And yet, it was the same lack of understanding that made him come to the conclusion that the humanity needed to be corrected.

Like a common _virus_ it was something that needed to be eradicated.

Luckily, he was designed to destroy and by someone else who had fallen ill to humanity’s virus.

Amusing really, a virus.


End file.
